


Do What You Want

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how do we..." Dean trailed off. He couldn't even say it. How could he do it if he couldn't say it? </p><p>His own face stared blankly back at him. Seeing himself wearing Cas' trademark expression would never not be weird. </p><p>"According to the text the Men of Letters translated, this is the only way to break the curse," Cas said. Which, Dean knew that already. Hearing it again in Cas' dispassionate voice wasn't making it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #27 - Body Swap
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Title taken from Do What U Want by Lady Gaga because I couldn't think of a better title.

"So, how do we..." Dean trailed off. He couldn't even say it. How could he do it if he couldn't say it?

His own face stared blankly back at him. Seeing himself wearing Cas' trademark expression would never not be weird.

"According to the text the Men of Letters translated, this is the only way to break the curse," Cas said. Which, Dean knew that already. Hearing it again in Cas' dispassionate voice wasn't making it any easier.

Dean could feel himself blushing. He kind of wanted to go get a mirror, see what Cas looked like all flustered. "Are we sure that joining means... _that_."

"The text spoke of a physical joining. There was also a practical illustration," Cas reminded him.

Whoever came up with this spell had to have been touched in the head. Either that or really, really narcissistic.

"How do you want to do this?" Dean asked.

Cas blinked and tilted his head.

Dean sighed and resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall. "Do you want to top or bottom?"

"I don't care," Cas said, in a voice that indicated that he had no idea why he _should_.

"Then I top."

Not that Dean relished the idea of literally fucking himself but, well, better that than to get fucked _by_ himself. His dick wasn't what you'd call small.

"So do we just-"

Dean cut himself short when Cas, sick of waiting for Dean to get with the program already, started to pull off his t-shirt.

"You will lay down on the bed," Cas instructed. "I will prepare myself, then I will ride you until we reach completion."

Dean swallowed. Having Cas give him instructions in that clinical tone, with Dean's voice, from Dean's lips, should _not_ be doing it for him. Yet, his dick was perking up. He blamed Cas' body, the kinky bastard.

"Do we have to be naked?" he croaked.

"The closer we are and the less fabric between us, the better chance we have of getting this right."

"You don't get much closer than my dick in your ass," Dean muttered, but he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Technically, it will be my dick in your ass."

Dean cringed. "Don't remind me."

He tugged off his boxers and threw them on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Cas was already naked, and rummaging through Dean's nightstand. He came up with a small bottle of lube.

"Get on the bed, Dean," he said impatiently.

Dean scrambled to obey. He laid down, careful to avoid looking anywhere in the proximity of Cas' dick. Feeling it harden, knowing that it wasn't his own, was weird enough. Apparently knowing that he was about to have sex was enough to get his motor going, at least in this body. He wasn't sure if that made the situation more or less awkward.

Then Cas was climbing onto him, straddling his legs. Dean kept his gaze locked on the ceiling, as if that way, he could ignore the fact that it was his own body on top of him. His own fingers getting wet with lube and stuck someplace no one had any business sticking their fingers.

Maybe making Cas bottom had been a bad idea.

"Dean." Cas' voice was remarkably steady, considering that he was fingering himself open. "You need to prepare as well."

"What?"

"You should be fully erect when you penetrate me."

"Oh." Dean licked his lips. "Right."

Hesitantly, he reached for his - Cas' - dick. It was already somehow half-hard. A little narrower than Dean was used to, maybe about as long.

Dean closed his eyes. He couldn't completely shut Cas out - he could still hear him breathe and groan and whimper - but maybe he didn't want to. It wasn't like he'd _never_ thought about Cas this way. He'd just always pictured Cas in his own body.

He tightened his grip on his cock and started moving his hand, slowly at first as he got used to the weird sensation of touching someone else's dick and feeling it. It didn't take much to tease himself into full hardness. Knowing that it was _Cas_ straddling him, never mind the circumstances, was enough.

Just as things were getting good, Cas batted his hand away. "Open your eyes, Dean."

Dean stubbornly squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "Why?"

"Eye contact is necessary to make the switch," Cas reminded him.

Dean sighed and cracked one eye open. He caught Cas' eyes. His own eyes but for one moment, Dean could have sworn they were blue.

Then Cas was lowering himself onto his dick and all he could see were stars. They both groaned, and Dean's hips automatically thrust up to meet him, sheathing himself fully inside Cas.

Inside himself.

If it didn't feel so good, Dean was pretty sure that realization would have been enough to permanently kill his boner.

Cas started to move, slow and careful. He reached out and grabbed Dean's shoulders to steady himself. Dean's hips bucked up again and they moved clumsily against each other for a few moments before their rhythms matched.

It felt good. Incredible, even, but it didn't feel like enough. On a sudden impulse, Dean got up on one elbow and tugged Cas closer. Then, eyes still open (and didn't that feel incredibly awkward), he kissed Cas, hoping to somehow get his wordless message across. That even if he hated the situation, he didn't hate that he had to do this.

He wasn't sure if Cas got the message but he returned the kiss briefly, before pulling away.

"Dean, please," he panted. "Touch me."

Dean obeyed, still moving his hips against Cas as he got a hold of his dick and started pumping it. Cas' eyelids fluttered like he wanted to close them but he kept his eyes open, locked on Dean's.

Cas groaned and his hips faltered in their rhythm, and that was all the warning Dean got before Cas was coming, shooting over his stomach. A sudden numbness overtook him and he had one second to realize what was happening before he found himself in his own body again, riding the after waves of a powerful orgasm.

He blinked down at Cas, who looked just as confused as he felt. "That's it?"

"It seems so."

He lifted his hips and Dean was suddenly and viscerally aware of the fact that he had _Cas' dick inside him_.

It... didn't feel terrible. He was a little sensitive, from that orgasm that he didn't actually get, but it wasn't as painful and intrusive as he'd been expecting. Experimentally, he squeezed around Cas.

"Dean." Cas' voice was strangled. "Please don't do that, or I won't be able to stop."

Dean licked his lips. "Do you want to stop?"

Cas made a noise half-way between a whimper and a moan. Dean decided to take that as a no and started moving again. His hips stuttered as Cas' dick hit something inside him that made his cock twitch in an effort to get hard again. Before he could ask Cas what the hell it was, Cas pulled him in for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Dean whimpered as Cas hit that spot inside him again and again, on every other thrust. He was painfully sensitive but at the same time he wanted more, wanted Cas to keep pounding into him until his dick got hard again.

But Cas was already close and after a few more thrusts he was coming, for the second time in less than five minutes.

Lucky bastard.

Dean climbed off of him, wincing when he felt come trickle down his thighs. "Next time, we're using a condom."

"Next time?" Cas asked. Maybe it was wishful thinking but he sounded hopeful.

"Yeah." Dean grinned. "And I'd better get to actually come then."

"At least twice," Cas promised.

There was a next time, and Cas did keep his promise.

Two times over.


End file.
